EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GEMOLOGY!
by Briar Mercury
Summary: You will see your favorite characters fight each other in an epic rap battle. Disclaimer: Original Epic Rap Battles of History is own Nice Peter and epicLLOYD.
1. Introduction

Introduction

This is a parody of Epic Rap Battles of History except it will be with Steven Universe characters. It can be human or a gem.

This is a little side project I'll do on some occasions. I don't know when I'll update on it but I'll try to make some if you want me to.

So you can recommend a battle cause I'll take requests.

You can see the first one I made in the next chapter. Just to see what it will be like.

 **Warning: It may contain some swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	2. Steven Universe VS Lars

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GEMOLOGY!**_

 **STEVEN UNIVERSE**

 _ **VS.**_

 **LARS**

 _ **BEGIN!**_

Note: Parody of John Lennon Vs. Bill O' Reilly

 _ **Steven**_ : Noooo, you're making feel bad, you need a friend. Why you grouchy all the time, is your life just a big dead end.

You're the type to guy to cry himself to sleep, just smell a flower. You need to work for a living, and don't nap for an hour.

Every time I walk inside, all you do is scorn at me. And your face looks like a LEGO guy, stepped on with my feet.

Name is Steven, I'm the reason, the world around here is safe. I wonder how long I stay before I start chafe.

 _ **Lars**_ : You fucking curl hair, living in your crappy monument. Well your about get burned by the hottest guy's impressive statement.

You stop your smile Steven, I have a ton of friends I hang out. When it comes to witty come backs, I sure come on top with no doubts.

You're weak, between hot girls there's no real comparison. I'll beat you so hard that it will surely feed my arrogance.

You hang with 3 bitches, but I still do not get it. You're not a hot girl yourself you little, chubby misfit.

 _ **Steven**_ : True I'm not a hot girl, and I praise to my mother . You say that sick comment for now, but wait till "Alone Together."

I'm tired of how you taunt, to stir the people up. Why don't you go talk to Sadie and try not to _FUCK UP!_

 _ **Lars**_ : Because I'm cooler, I hang out with the cool kids. I work at a donut shop and do thing they forbid.

Don't you tell me that I fuck up, it's how I'm twisted. Now you're a... Ummm, I know, JOKING VICTIM!

Who Won?

Who's Next?

You Decide?

 _ **EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GEMOLOGY!**_


	3. Garnet VS Jasper

Note: Parody of Darth Vader Vs. Adolf Hitler

Requested by: Bulbaguy

 _ **EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GEMOLOGY!**_

 **GARNET**

 _ **VS.**_

 **JASPER**

 _ **BEGIN!**_

 _ **Jasper**_ : They all call me Jasper, warrior to the Home-world. Little known fact: also dope in a broil.

You are Garnet, with your bodysuit and size, and your shades to cover up those creep ass eyes.

You have the strength to kill gems, I am a gem even stronger. Even way back in time, cause I stayed in war longer.

Cause look at you, you're not even a single gem, you are just cheap fusion, made of gems with no defense.

 _ **Garnet**_ : You can't rhyme against my two halves of myself, I'm back together. I won't go by the hands of you, because I am way so much better.

You're a big, trans-gendered bitch, without a sign of a dick. You call those things muscles, I call those things cheese puffs on your limbs.

You bitch, let me remind you who your fighting with. Everything that you fought, I'm the mother fucker who shattered it.

I'm the favorite of fans, you're like almost dead last on the polls. The humans here make you look like someone took a piece of rock and chained it.

 _ **Jasper**_ : You stink Garnet, your form just smells something sour, You need to reform dawg, here step in my laser.

I'll capture your friends destroy them, just my helmet brings haters. What's your red gauntlets VS. a clan of all your crazed shippers.

(Garnet punches Jasper in the face)

 _ **Garnet**_ : Suck my fusion balls, now take a step back and let me punch yours off. A little butt kicking bath, for your power driven ass.

I'll call two lovely, peace, love doves, because I'm made of love.

 **Who Won?**

 **Who's Next?**

 **You Decide.**

 _ **EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GEMOLOGY!**_


	4. Bad News

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to leave a quick explanation why there is not much activity going with this. The reason is because of both lack of motivation and I was just busy with either my other story, "Is it Me?" Or with my personal life in general.**

 **So I have started to lose the motivation to do this, mainly because it's not easy making these and sometimes I would get stuck on a verse and I stop there. I actually have more on my computer but they're still not finished. One is almost done but again I never feel like finishing it.**

 **Most of that motivation went to my other story "Is it Me?" (Which you can read if you hadn't yet) That was the main thing I've been putting my focus on, and it's obvious that story is way more successful than this.**

 **So with this in mind, I have decided to stop for now and hopefully I'll have another on for you. But I wouldn't get my hopes up. So I'm sorry for telling you this, I really wanted this to work out but I can't do this right now.**

 **So thank you to the few people that actually liked these and sorry again for this unfortunate news, maybe someday I'll work something out.**

 **Bye for now. :)**


End file.
